


Now We Are Three

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: It's Fitz's birthday and Jemma has two presents for him.One of them is very special and will change their life completely.





	Now We Are Three

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Fitz, who really deserves all the happiness in the world. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic :)  
> It's all fluffy, don't worry. No angst this time :3

It’s a warm Sunday morning in August.  
The sky is bright blue, without any clouds.  
Jemma stands in the kitchen of their cottage in Perthshire, cutting some watermelon and watching over her cake in the oven.

It’s Fitz’s birthday and Jemma has two presents for him.  
One of them makes her face feel warm and sends a pleasant shiver down her spine.

How will he react, she muses, putting the watermelon in a huge bowl, together with some other fruits and yogurt.

She looks at her watch, shaking her head in amused, excited impatience.  
It’s almost twelve o’clock now and Fitz is still sleeping.  
Since they started to live here, he has somehow developed into a late riser. And she really is glad he's allowing himself to get all the sleep and rest he needs, but now she will go wake him up. She can’t wait much longer.

Jemma turns off the oven, taking the cake out so it can cool down.  
Then, she walks up the stairs, to their bedroom, her heart beating faster in anticipation.

*

Fitz is laying on his back, his mouth half open, making soft snoring noises.  
His curls are a tangled mess and she can see his bare toes sticking out from under the blanket.

The sight makes her chuckle. 

Quickly, she climbs into the bed, whispering his name and shaking his shoulder carefully.  
“Fitz … Come on. Wake up.”

Fitz makes a confused noise.  
He shakes his head, then his eyes open slowly.  
“What,” he mumbles. “What’s happening? Jemma?"

„Good morning, sleepyhead,“ Jemma says to him, smiling, kissing his nose. “And happy birthday.”

Fitz blinks up at her. First he looks confused, but then he smiles.  
“Oh. I almost forgot it …” He yawns.

“Good that you have me to remind you,” Jemma shakes her head, snuggling closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

Fitz hums. His eyes are already slipping shut again.

“No, no,” Jemma laughs, tapping him on the nose with a finger. “It’s time to get up. We have a lot to do today.”

“We do?” Fitz mumbles, yawning again.

Jemma nods.  
“I thought we could have a picnic at the lake later?” She suggests, painting circles on Fitz’s stomach with her fingertips. “I have already baked cake and prepared some fruit salad.”

Fitz shakes his head in amused disbelief.  
“How can you be so productive that early,” he wonders. The next moment he gasps because Jemma pulls the blanket away from him and begins to tickle his feet to make him get out of bed.

“Jemma!”

*

The water of the lake nearby their cottage is light blue and sparkles in the bright sunlight.

Jemma and Fitz are sitting in the grass, leaning against each other, their stomachs filled with chocolate cake and fruit salad. They feel well-fed and cozy.

“I have a present for you. Well. Actually, I have two,” Jemma eventually announces.

Fitz looks at her attentively, as she rummages around in her bag and pulls out a small package.  
She hands it to him.  
“Happy birthday, again,” she whispers.

Fitz smiles at her, taking the package, looking at it from all sides, before he starts to unwrap it carefully, so to not tear the paper.  
Soon, he holds a little black box in his hands.  
He opens it and holds his breath.

“Jemma,” he breathes.

In the box lays a necklace with a single beautiful dark purple stone on it.

“This is an amethyst,” Jemma explains. “A wonderful, quite extraordinary diamond. It’s said to have some really impressive effects on your body and mind, when you are wearing it. For example, it should help you to calm down and help to reduce anxiety and stress. I hope you like it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Fitz says, looking at the stone from all sides and moving a finger over the smooth surface. “Thank you.”

He leans over to kiss Jemma on the cheek.  
She smiles at him.

“Ready for the second present?” She teases, hardly able to contain herself any longer.

Fitz nods.

Jemma hesitates. Suddenly, she’s nervous. Her heart flutters and her stomach tingles in excitement.

She breathes in deeply.  
“I’m pregnant, Fitz,” she whispers.

Fitz gasps.  
His eyes widen.  
“You … you are … oh my God. Jemma. Say that again please,” he stammers, taking her hand, squeezing it. “Please … I … I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Jemma laughs.  
She shakes her head.  
“No. No you aren’t dreaming.”

She cups his face with her hands, moving so close to him, that their noses almost touch.  
“I’m pregnant,” she says again, looking into his eyes intensively. “We’re going to be parents. You’re going to be a father.”

“Jemma,” he breathes. His eyes settle on her stomach. He swallows and lays a hand on it carefully.

Jemma smiles, covering his warm hand with her own.  
“I've known it for a few days now. I hope you aren’t angry that I didn’t tell you about it immediately. I just thought it would be a nice birthday present.”

Fitz looks at her, his eyes wide and wet with happy tears.  
“This is the best birthday ever,” he breathes. “I love you, Jemma.”

“I love you too, Fitz,” she says fondly, feeling tears prickling in her own eyes.

Now we are three, she thinks, her heart filling with warm joy. Now we are three.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read about the amethyst: [Amethyst Meanings and Uses](https://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-encyclopedia/amethyst)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
